Why?
by NyankoYokai
Summary: Final chapter up! It's posted as a different fic due to size. Crystal now loves Legolas, but she's leaving for war. What will happen to the recovered lovers? Please R&R for a sequel.
1. Prologue

Konnichiwa! This' Crystal_Star's friend, Nyanko-chan! I'm writing this cause I LOVE Legolas, along with Crystal-san, so I'm writing this for her b- day present. I'm putting up some profiles for the main character's, cause other wise you'll be all confuzled. Also, I don't really know elf, so what I'm gonna do is that all the royal elves learn Japanese, a language known by select few people, even amongst the elves. In this story currently, only she and Legolas know it. I'll supply the translations in parenthesis.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters used yet except Crystal. Nor do I own the original idea of an arrow piercing a person to a tree and putting them into a supposed never-ending sleep. Rumiko Takahashi owns that. Anything from the L.O.T.R. movie is from what's his face.  
  
Profiles:  
  
Crystal's profile:  
  
Raven black hair  
  
bright green-ice blue eyes. Dominant eye color depends on her mood.  
  
About 5 in. shorter than Legolas (She's around 5'7)  
  
Age: about 1,100 years old  
  
Other: A rare breed of elf, Legolas' lover  
  
  
  
Legolas' profile (when Crystal was pinned):  
  
Blonde, white hair  
  
Either green, blue, or brown eyes, but I'll let the public decide  
  
About 5'11, 6'0  
  
Age: about 1,200 years old  
  
Other: Crystal's lover  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
Crystal ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Why should she be running from  
  
her love? Mainly 'cause he's hot on her heels, pointing a bow at her. All a sudden, she  
  
stopped to listen. She couldn't hear any more footsteps.  
  
*Yogata…(thank god in Japanese) He's not there anymore...* Just then, an arrow  
  
pierced her heart from the front, and she was pinned against a tree. (Okay, I'm going to  
  
try to explain this. I've decided that this is the only way to put an elf to sleep "forever"  
  
without killing him/her.)  
  
A single tear of rage, confusion, and hurt ran down her face. "Why...Legolas?! I  
  
thought..." Then she fell into the "eternal" sleep.  
  
Legolas numbly went home. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He laid  
  
down on his bed, and fell into a nightmare filled dream. In real life, tears ran down his  
  
face. "I'm sorry..."  
  
On the other side of the city, Elrond was also plagued with a nightmare. One  
  
Filled with betrayal. "Please forgive me..."  
  
  
  
What on Middle Earth's going on?!  
  
Do ya like it? Please review! Happy belated b-day Crystal-san! 


	2. Seducing, or Drawing Information?

Hey! It's the ever-annoying Nyanko-chan again! Thanks for the reviews minna- san. Okay, before I begin the story, there some things I have to change around. 1. Like other fics, when they speak elfish, they'll be like this: '___' 2. I might not have said this, demo when they speak in the "royal" language, it'll be within ~____~ 3. Thoughts are portrayed in *___* 4. Actions: ::____:: 5. The bits and pieces of Japanese is when they just let a word or two out in the royal language. 6. This is right after the fellowship. Of course, I'm going to do that "destroy the ending I don't like thing" and make all the characters come to life so that they can be in this too, and Legolas is not going anywhere.  
  
P.S. For Alon, I'm not sorry about the eye color thing. I've read fics where he has emerald green eyes, icy blue eyes, ones where they're blue- green-gray, brown-green, and a 1,000,000 other things. So why don't you go criticize someone else?! Not to be rude of course…  
  
  
  
Note: All the disclaimers I'll put on their own works cited page. (Look what school's doing to me!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A dark figure sat near a window in the inn, aimlessly looking out the window, though there was nothing to see do to the rain. She turned around to watch the group of hobbits that had just walked in. * Odd, for their folk to be walking around instead of staying in the warmth of their houses. * She sat bolt upright when the rest of the party came in. It contained the four hobbits, a wizard, two humans, and a very familiar elf. She turned back towards the window, but kept an ear out for what was being said. If these people were who she thought they were, she'd better high tail it.  
  
As the named group sat around the bar, just talking. The elf though, was on a mission of sorts and had to keep an eye out. The stranger by the window caught his eye. He caught the attention of the innkeeper.  
  
" Do you by any chance know who that is?"  
  
The innkeeper looked where he was staring. "Actually," he whispered, "I don't, but there've been some humors flying about."  
  
Legolas looked at him. "Like what?"  
  
The man leaned in very close. "You know that tree with that really pretty elf pinned to it in the forest?" Legolas nodded. "Well, the elves say that girl some how escaped. In the inn, they say this girl here is her! Even though she's been staying here for a while, no one has ever seen her face. And she's one heck of a fighter too! Not a single person who hit her buttons ever lived to tell what they did!"  
  
* How convenient! If these rumors are true, I'd better have one of us check it out. This could be the person we've been hunting all over the place for! *  
  
************************************************************************  
  
* Damn man! Why in the seven Hells didn't he keep his mouth shut! Probably cause it's true that these are the members of "Fellowship of the Ring." I'll leave after I get just a little bit of information… *  
  
Legolas leaned over to Aragorn. "I believe we've found whet we've been looking for," he whispered, so that the elf in the corner couldn't hear.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I'll be back," he said in a voice a person would normally use. He began to walk towards the hooded figure.  
  
* Shit! Maybe it would've been wiser to leave. Great! It's too late now! * So she just remained as she was, staring out the window.  
  
"May I sit down?"  
  
She turned around, and said in a cold voice, " I'm sure that there are other places you can sit, but if you must, go ahead." * Best not to raise too much suspicion… *  
  
Aragorn tried to make some conversation. "So... I heard you're a lovely elf."  
  
She laughed, in a cold, offhand way. "Yes, I suppose I am." She kept a close eye on the Fellowship, as they seemed to somehow be drawing closer.  
  
"Why do you stare out the window?"  
  
"Why must humans ask so many questions?"  
  
He smiled. She had some fire to her! "Because I want to see if the rumors are true."  
  
"What rumors?"  
  
"They say you're a nasty person if someone aggravates you."  
  
She smiled to herself. "I'm not a nasty person," she said, pretending to be offended. "I just have a nasty temper!"  
  
Aragorn laughed. "So, what do you fight with?"  
  
She stopped to think, and chose her words carefully. "I can fight with just about any weapon, but I prefer either the Kogan Anki, my flute, a glaive, or the bow."  
  
He gazed questioningly at her. "A what?"  
  
She thought a minute. "It's a weapon that changes into six known forms. It usually takes about 10 seconds for the average person to change one form to the other, but it takes me 0.6 seconds."  
  
"May I see your weapons?" He casually looked back. The others were at tables next to theirs. They'd be ready whenever he needed help.  
  
"Hmm... If a Ranger insists, I guess I must."  
  
He looked at her. "How did you know?"  
  
She laughed again. "You're not the only one who relies on rumors to help them along the way."  
  
She took out a long parcel. When she unwrapped it, there stood an oddly shaped golden... thing. (Okay, if people want to see a pic of what it looks like, you can e-mail me at hanyou_yokai@cephiro.com)  
  
"May I..."  
  
She handed him the odd thing. He messed around with it, trying to figure out how it worked. To no avail, he just managed to make the stranger laugh. This time, though, a real laugh. A laugh that no one had heard from her in years, with the exception of her little band. He handed the thing back.  
  
"I just can't figure it out."  
  
Legolas came and stood by Aragorn. ' Come, before you talk the poor stranger's ears off. ' The others went back to the bar with him. Legolas gave to evil eyes to the Ranger.  
  
"Were you trying to get her to reveal her identity, like you were supposed to, or were you trying to seduce her?!" he demanded.  
  
"..."  
  
Legolas threw up his hands. He began to go back to the corner where the girl was. She of course, guessed this much, and got up to walk towards the bar.  
  
"My time grows short here," she told the innkeeper. "I need to leave. Will you check me out now, or after I get my stuff?"  
  
"I'll wait miss, if you don't mind."  
  
She walked towards her room. About five minutes later, she came out with a small sack of stuff. She walked up to the man, paid him, and left towards the rain.  
  
Legolas got up to follow her. When she was mounting her horse, he went up to her.  
  
"Why leave in such sorry weather?"  
  
She glared at him. "I do not have to answer to anyone except my comrades!" she snapped.  
  
As she galloped off, he mounted his own horse and chased her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What shall become of the two riders?  
  
Will Legolas' friends notice his disappearance?  
  
Where are they heading?  
  
Will the author ever shut up?  
  
Will people review? 


	3. Rule one of Surviving: Never Let Your Gu...

Hey! It's me, Nyanko-chan again. Okay, I know the stories a bit confusing, but  
  
I'm trying my best right now. I've just been really busy with other things. Plus, when I  
  
thought of this fic, I had the rhythm going for it, and then I got sidetracked for one day.  
  
That one-day caused me to loose the feeling I had and effort I was going to put into this  
  
story. Just give me a bit to get my feeling for the fic back again, 'kay?  
  
For the benefit of those who don't remember what happened last chapter, here're  
  
the highlights. 1. The Fellowship is now on a new quest, (yes, all nine of them!) The  
  
quest wasn't very specific in the story, but it was to find an elf that was pinned to a tree  
  
when Legolas was about 1,200 years old, who disappeared. 2. They find what they think  
  
is her, and so they send Aragorn to try to get her to "reveal" herself. 3. It ends up looking  
  
like Aragorn was trying to seduce her (which isn't true!) 4. Legolas is now chasing the  
  
girl. 5. I'm sorry for the long Author's Note.  
  
(") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (")  
  
The Fellowship were sitting near the bar, waiting for some news. After about 10  
  
minutes, Frodo began to get worried. * What could be taking Legolas so long? * He told  
  
the others that he was worried about Legolas.  
  
"What could possibly happen to that crazy elf?" asked Gimili. HE sure wasn't  
  
worried! He was confident that Legolas could handle a female elf. Unfortunately, the  
  
others weren't so positive.  
  
"Let's go see what's wrong."  
  
As they ran towards to stable, they noticed a few things. 1. Neither Legolas, nor  
  
the girl was there. 2. Neither were their horses. 3. There were newly made, but hard to see  
  
tracks of horses that were on the ground. Being none of them are THAT stupid, they all  
  
mounted their horses and went off, trying their best to see where the tracks were leading.  
  
Mind you, that was really hard. For one, elves aren't easy to track in the first place. It  
  
didn't help the fact that the rain was washing off the little trail very quickly.  
  
^(")^ ^(")^ ^(")^ ^(")^ ^(")^ ^(")^ ^(")^ ^(")^ ^(")^ ^(")^ ^(")^  
  
* Jeez! This guy was persistent! * She smiled grimly. * Might as well give him a  
  
hard time! * She doubled the speed of her horse.  
  
* I'm beginning to thing that she WANTS me to chase her! I'd better catch her,  
  
and fast! * He noticed that the speed of her horse was considerably faster. * She's up to  
  
something. * He mused. * Just like old times... If this is who I hope it is... *  
  
(") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (")  
  
Aragorn nearly screamed in frustration. " I've lost their track, " he announced to  
  
the others. " But I know they're rapidly heading towards the forest. "  
  
Gimili grimaced. He shouted to the others, " If we're to look in the forest, I say  
  
we wait till the morn."  
  
The others looked at him questioningly. " Why? " Frodo asked.  
  
"There's something mighty strange about this place. We Dwarfs can't read the  
  
elements as well as Elves can, but we know when there's something amiss. Any warrior  
  
would in this place. "  
  
So it was decided. They would camp out near the forest, and pray for the best  
  
until the morning. Then, they'd go looking for the two elves. No one had a restful sleep  
  
that night.  
  
(") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (")  
  
After about an hour of riding, Legolas finally began to catch up to the rider ahead  
  
of him. Known to only the girl, several eyes were watching them.  
  
* If I'd known that they were going to fret over me like this, I would've head back  
  
a while ago instead of dawdling. *  
  
* Where's this girl leading me? * As he rode, he stopped and tried to think if this  
  
was the way she'd always been. All of a sudden, he felt small wires binding him. He was  
  
so deep in thought, he'd never felt the light wires tying him up. Now he couldn't even  
  
move a finger. * See! This is what happens when you let your mind stray from your  
  
duties! *  
  
The girl stopped her horse. She put on a mock-annoyed face. " I don't believe I  
  
asked for assistance when I said I'd take him to the village. "  
  
" Sumasen (sorry) Crystal-sama. "  
  
Legolas was grateful he knew the Royal language of the Elves. His eyes went  
  
wide in surprise. * Crystal?! *  
  
  
  
  
  
What will happen to our beloved Legolas?! Review to find out more! Arigato Bel-chan  
  
for showing J-chan the "puffball" dance! Now I use it too! (Have her e-mail password!  
  
Mmmuhahaha!)  
  
Crystal-chan: NANI?!  
  
N-chan: ::runs for her life when she sees J-chan's very, very angry face::  
  
P.S. There's a price for the next chapter! I'm requesting to have at a total of 15 reviews before I post the next chapter. Cause if ppl. don't review, obviously they don't  
  
enjoy my stories. I can just type the rest and give it to J-chan as it is. 


	4. Not Quite Home Sweet Home

Hey, it's Nyanko-chan again. I'm writing this next half chapter for my friends.  
  
(Damn the influence you have on me!) However, I'm considering pulling down  
  
this fic. I put this fic for others to enjoy, and if they don't, well obviously I could  
  
just give the rest of the fic to Crystal-chan now instead of putting her in suspense.  
  
::sigh:: There goes all the fun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little girl from the group walked up to Crystal.  
  
~ Onee-chan (sister), what are we going to do with him? ~  
  
Sarcastically, she said, "Well jeez, why don't you tell me? YOU'RE the  
  
one caught him!" The girl blushed.  
  
~ Hai, hai. (can mean anything between yes, agreeing, or agreeing in an  
  
offhand way) ~ What do yall think? ~ Several murmurs were heard, saying things  
  
like, "Why not do to him what he did to Crystal-sama?" and such. Comments like  
  
these made Legolas a bit nervous.  
  
Crystal hushed them up with a careless wave of her hand. "No matter what  
  
we do with him, no one, even an ordinary elf deserves this kind of treatment. We'll  
  
take him to the camp, and THEN decide what to do with him."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn hurried and woke the others as soon as he got up. As they packed,  
  
they all thought about what could have been bothering Legolas so much about this  
  
stranger that he took off after her without telling anyone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they arrived at the elves camp around 10:00 a.m., they closed the  
  
gates and untied him.  
  
Crystal gave a mock bow. "Welcome, Prince , to our humble lodgings." As  
  
Legolas looked around, he thought, "I'll be damned if this was humble! This place  
  
puts shame to the city of Mirkwood!" (Was that correct?)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As they were walking down a corridor to Legolas' room, a little thing ran  
  
down the hallway, screaming, ~ Oneeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-chan! You're back! ~  
  
Crystal turned around a millisecond too late as the thing, which happened to be an  
  
Elf, tackled Crystal in a bear hug. They both landed with a big thump on the floor.  
  
~ Iiiiiiiiita!!! Suppi-chan, what did I tell you about doing that to me while  
  
I'm walking in the MARBLE FILLED rooms?! ~ she mock-scolded. ~ The girl  
  
blushed. ~ Gomenasi. I wasn't thinking when I did. Demo (but), I was so happy  
  
you're safe from your travels! ~  
  
Legolas stared at the girl. * She must be no older then 25 to be that small! *  
  
(Okay, I was thinking, "I want Crystal to have a little sister, but I want her to be  
  
more skilled than the average person." So I decided that in this fic, and elf may  
  
choose how old he/she likes, as long as they have already lived that age in human  
  
years.)  
  
Crystal began get annoyed when he didn't answer her. ' Hello?! Are you coming? '  
  
Than she added slyly. ' Or does the almighty Prince know his way around everywhere,  
  
even when he's never been here before? '  
  
Legolas snapped out of it. When he realized the two were staring at him  
  
oddly, he blushed, and apologized.  
  
Crystal took him to a room, and showed him around it. There was a queen bed,  
  
a view that over looked a beautiful lake, and a nice bathroom with towels, soap, etc.  
  
"You're probably tired, so I'll leave. Feel free to go anywhere, except our  
  
rooms, outside the gate, and wherever the others tell you not to." With that, she left  
  
him to sort out the emotions that he hadn't felt in years.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She went into the meeting room where the others were waiting. Actually, it  
  
was a patio in the garden they had.  
  
'What DO we do, Crystal? We can't just let him stay here all happy when it  
  
was HIM that did that to you.'  
  
Crystal thought. ' First thing's first. We need to gain his trust. I want him to  
  
feel the pain that I felt al those years ago. Until then, we need to capture his friends  
  
as well. They're on their way. I left a quite noticeable trail once we entered the  
  
woods.' She smiled. 'We should send a welcoming party. It's not nice to leave  
  
your guests in the dangerous forest all by themselves.' The others laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The other rode through the forest. All were wary about the place, even the  
  
Hobbits. Why would the trail that was Hell to follow at first, all a sudden be as clear  
  
as day?  
  
As they made their way, they never felt the tiny wires begin their trek around  
  
their bodies. Nor did they feel each one slowly and lightly knot around them...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the wires wrapped around them, the Fellowship was oblivious. Boromir,  
  
Aragorn, Gilimi, and Frodo DID sense something wrong though. * What in these  
  
peaceful forests could possibly make me tense? There's nothing seemingly wrong.  
  
So why am I wary? * thought Aragorn. * Probably because whatever was in here  
  
was able to get Legolas * he thought wryly.  
  
Suddenly, the hobbits began saying odd things. Things such as, "Can  
  
someone give me a hand? I'm stuck," or, "Hey! I can't move!" The others turned  
  
to the hobbits, thinking they were joking. Boromir strode up to Frodo. "Come on,  
  
lets not mess around anymore." As he neared Frodo, he lost the ability to move  
  
his legs. "What the Devil?!"  
  
Soon, the others stopped moving as well. Their mounts sensed something  
  
was amiss, and high-tailed it out of there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Crystal-sama won't be pleased. ~  
  
~ Doshta? (why?) ~  
  
The elf smiled. ~ Because these two men are giving me a hard time, keeping  
  
them still. ~  
  
The other laughed. ~ Someone hasn't been training lately, huh? ~  
  
~ I guess you could say that. ~  
  
After the 4 elves were positive that the Fellowship couldn't get loose, they  
  
hopped down from their hiding place.  
  
' My, my. Aren't we lucky, Yura? We set our traps for animals, and here  
  
we caught ourselves some celebrities. '  
  
Strider thought it would be best to act calm. ' We apologize for setting off  
  
your traps. Could you help us out? '  
  
The girls thought about it. Then they conversed among themselves.  
  
~ How about this. We'll let them go, but keep the wires on them. We'll  
  
take them near the city, and when we're about 100 yds. away, we tie them back  
  
up? ~ The others nodded.  
  
"Why not?" Yura took a comb out of her clothes, and touched a certain  
  
tooth on it. The wires "magically" came off.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Diamond cut off whatever Strider was about to say. "We know what you  
  
came for. Would you like us to show you the way?"  
  
Gimili cut in before Aragorn could say anythiing. "Wait a minute. You  
  
wouldn't trust these four, would you? For one, they're elves. For another, they're  
  
FEMALES. Thirdly, they're wearing masks on their faces that give me the creeps."  
  
(For an example of the masks a few of the masks, e-mail my friend, Crystal, at crystal_star_ss@hotmail.com)  
  
Aragorn thought. "It's the best lead we have. Might as well follow it." The  
  
girls simply smiled. ~ Jeez, this was easier than I thought. ~ ~ No kidding! ~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A while later, curiosity got the best of Aragorn. " Why do you wear those  
  
masks?"  
  
The girls shot him a glare. ~ If you must know, it is to hide our emotions. ~  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Yura rolled her eyes. "If you don't understand what we said, that is your  
  
own fault." Then she added slyly, "Maybe you could get..."  
  
Diamond clapped her hand over Yura's mouth. ~ Unasi baka! (shut up stupid!)  
  
If you provoke them like that, he'll actually ask about it later. And we know he'll  
  
tell him the Royal language! Crystal will choke you! ~ Yura shut up the rest of the  
  
trip. The tense aura returned after that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas was walking around, when he stopped. His jaw would be on the  
  
floor if that were possible. In front of him was the most beautiful garden in the  
  
whole world. It wasn't kept trimmed, but it was a wild garden, so to speak. As  
  
he walked around, he noticed the figure near the lake. He walked toward it,  
  
trying to get some sort of companionship.  
  
~ May I sit here with you? ~  
  
The figure jerked with surprise. It was none other than Crystal herself.  
  
~ I hope you're enjoying yourself, Legolas. ~  
  
~ It's been a while, hasn't it? ~  
  
Crystal laughed. ~ I guess you could say that. Of course, to an elf that  
  
was nothing. A mere, what? 1,000 years or so? ~  
  
~ That's true... ~ Legolas was relieved. It seemed that the pains had  
  
been forgotten.  
  
Crystal, on the other hand, was in a whole new ballgame. Her  
  
emotions reeled. It was torn between sadness, hate, betrayal, pure bliss, and  
  
uncertainty. Legolas' question caught her off guard.  
  
' Why do you wear a mask and cloak Crystal? It is as if you are hiding  
  
from something. '  
  
* Or someone, * she thought wryly. Still though, she said nothing.  
  
  
  
Legolas was confused. One moment, she was more or less talking to  
  
him, and then she suddenly cold-shoulders him. Then he asked a question  
  
that had been plaguing him ever since the last time they met.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger! In order to find out what he says, you must review! ::laughs  
  
evilly:: Before I set up the next chapter, I want at least a total review count of 25  
  
reviews. Five per chapter or half chapter that I put up.  
  
Two more things. I'm working on the story on how they met from Crystal's point  
  
of view. The other thing is that I've finished the story. Yay! I've typed all the  
  
chapters. All I have to do is post them. That means I'll post a new chapter up every  
  
time I see I have 5 new reviews. Please remember that I don't get on everyday  
  
anymore, so if my request if fulfilled, I'll probably have about 2-5 chapters a week. 


	5. It's agreed then. We'll stay.

I got my reviews! O.M.G.! Ureshi! Oh, change of plans  
  
about the "crystal's point of view" thing. I have an  
  
alternate fic of this that is completely different except  
  
for the triangle, and characters, that I'll post up AFTER  
  
I've finished posting this fic.  
  
******************************  
  
As the girls began to near the gates, an arrow  
  
zipped by the group's faces. Yura's eyes widened, yet  
  
the others remained calm.  
  
~ Gomen, gomen, Yura-chan. I thought you  
  
and that big band of yours were some trespassers. ~  
  
' Liar! You can recognize everyone's footsteps  
  
just by listening to them! ~  
  
~ I know, but you were being so quiet... ~  
  
~ Girls, you can squabble all you want AFTER  
  
we finish our business. ~  
  
~ Hai, hai. Diamond-san, you're no fun. ~  
  
"I know. That's why I'm still alive after all these  
  
years."  
  
"But Crystal-sama is fun, and she's more alive then  
  
you."  
  
~ Unasi (shut up) ~  
  
******************************  
  
~ Crystal? ~  
  
She glared at him. ~ I don't think that someone who  
  
loathes Dark Elves should speak their language. ~  
  
~ Demo... ~  
  
' Legolas Greenleaf, I will not tolerate your talking  
  
back to me in my own domain. '  
  
Legolas closed his mouth. * When was the last time  
  
that she gave me such a cold, hating stare? * Then it hit him.  
  
Hard. * This was almost as cold as when I pinned her. For a  
  
crime I wasn't even sure she committed. It's too late to change  
  
the past now though. *  
  
They both looked up as they heard loud bickering. The  
  
voices of some of Crystal's closest friends since she got loose.  
  
~ Must you be so loud? You remind me of a mansion  
  
filled with little children. ~  
  
Diamond bowed. "Sorry Crystal-sama. I tried to get  
  
them to earlier, but I don't seem to have as much influence over  
  
them as you do." She glared at the two girls.  
  
Crystal laughed. "Honestly Diamond, you act just like  
  
the mistress at a school would! Lighten up some. It's not as if  
  
we were going to war. If we were, that would be a different  
  
matter. As for you, Thika. Did I not ask you to stop practicing  
  
near the gates? You could hurt one of our members."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Crystal got up, and dusted herself off. "So, who are  
  
your friends?"  
  
Yura coughed. The Fellowship took the hint.  
  
Frodo gave a small bow. " I'm Frodo Baggins. These  
  
are my friends and allies. This is Aragorn," Aragorn stepped  
  
up and bowed. "These are Sam, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, and  
  
Gimli."  
  
"My, what an interesting group we have here. Two Men,  
  
four Hobbits, and a Dwarf. What brings you here?"  
  
"We came to ask for our friend Legolas Greenleaf back."  
  
Crystal looked disappointed. "I was hoping that you all  
  
would stay here for a few days. It's seldom he have company,  
  
especially such a varied group of males."  
  
The Fellowship talked amongst themselves.  
  
"I feel uneasy about this Crystal. She seems too nice."  
  
"We don't care where we are, as long as we have food."  
  
"I will go where the ringbearer goes. I still feel as if it is  
  
my duty to protect him."  
  
"I will go where the Fellowship is, for I have no true home."  
  
Only Legolas remained quiet. The others looked at him.  
  
* Could there be a reason for the always-gay elf to be saddened  
  
by this place? Are there memories here? No, it can't be. This place  
  
can be no older then 100 years. * They all waited patiently for the  
  
confused elf to respond.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "It is my duty still to see to it that  
  
you remain safe, Frodo."  
  
"So it is decided than. You all shall stay for a few days, and  
  
hopefully enjoy yourselves. But I must warn you. Nothing you see  
  
here may be repeated to the outside world. While you are here, you  
  
follow our rules, and do not go where you are told not to."  
  
******************************  
  
The Fellowship was awed by what they saw. The place  
  
would shame the most beautiful of places. They were each  
  
given a tour guide for the remainder of their stay. They were  
  
also shown to their rooms.  
  
"Breakfast is always at 7 o' clock sharp. Lunch and  
  
dinner times shift around, depending on our schedule. Now  
  
that you have seen most of our city, I'm assuming you would  
  
like some rest for now. I'll leave you to your rooms." Each  
  
room had a beautiful view, depending on it's theme. Legolas'  
  
was the woods; Gimli's an over-looking of mountains;  
  
Aragorn's a raging river; The Hobbits, some hills near lakes;  
  
and Boromir's, a view of tremendous waterfalls. They all also  
  
attached to one another, so that they could converse all at one  
  
time in their own rooms. As each of them unpacked, they  
  
thought about staying here.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Like? I know this fic has been going a bit slow, but I'm trying  
  
to add a bit more detail. I'll go over the individual rooms in the  
  
chapters that are coming up. Ja! 


	6. Tour

Ok, I'm not going to type up any more rooms  
  
because I find it pointless, time consuming,  
  
and space consuming. I'm moving on to the  
  
chapters again, now. Just e-mail my me or  
  
Crystal at crystal_star_ss@hotmail.com.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
As the others slept, Crystal, Diamond,  
  
Yura, and a few others close to Crystal stayed  
  
up, talking about what's going to happen next.  
  
~ What are we doing Crystal-sama?! I  
  
thought that we were going to... ~  
  
~ We will act when it's time. I have a  
  
few things to take care of first. My wolf brothers'  
  
safety comes before me. There's something going  
  
wrong with their pack. ~ Unknown to the others  
  
though, there were many other things she wanted  
  
to think out first.  
  
The others mumbled, and Crystal shot a  
  
glare at them. Yura spoke up.  
  
~ But why, Crystal-san? You've been  
  
walling in your feelings all these years. Why  
  
wait? I know our brothers are important, but  
  
I think they can wait just a little. ~  
  
Crystal smiled. ~ That was always your  
  
weakness Yura. Did you know that? You don't  
  
sit down and try to think things out. On the few  
  
occasions you do, you don't have the patience to  
  
think through it thoroughly. I won't make the  
  
mistake that you so often do.~  
  
Yura blushed. ~ So we just treat them  
  
like normal guests?! ~  
  
~ For now, Yura. For now. ~  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
As the men began to rise one by one,  
  
the girls organized themselves into tour guides  
  
and such. Most of them felt like killing them  
  
there and getting it over with, but they respected  
  
their leader enough to follow her.  
  
' I trust you had a good night's rest? '  
  
"A splendid one, thank you." The others  
  
nodded.  
  
"We have a few activities planned today.  
  
We thought you might find interest in them. So if  
  
you'd like, you are welcome to watch, and maybe  
  
participate in them. First though," she added, noting  
  
the hungry look the Hobbits eyes, "We'll have a  
  
quick breakfast." The Hobbits all cheered.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
As they sat there eating, everyone began to  
  
think about the current situation. For Aragorn,  
  
Boromir, and Gimli, their thoughts were pretty  
  
much along the same line of * This place gives me  
  
the creeps. Please remind me why we're here. *  
  
Frodo wondered why everyone was so  
  
quiet, being used to the arguing of Legolas and  
  
Gimli. Legolas was trying to sort out his feelings.  
  
* Could I possibly still love her? It can't be!  
  
I'M the one that 'killed' her! * A wicked voice added  
  
though , * Yes, and what did you do AFTER you  
  
shot her? * * Shut up! *  
  
Crystal stood up. "Now that you are all  
  
finished, I believe that you would like a tour  
  
around the city?" The others stood up. "If the  
  
guides would go to their assigned groups?"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Yura was flat out pissed. * Why in the  
  
Seven Hells did I have to get Legolas and the  
  
Men?! I mean, it's better then the Dwarf, but I  
  
wanted Hobbits. They'd be soooo much easier  
  
to... *  
  
"Excuse me? Where are we heading?"  
  
* Oops. Forgot they were there. What  
  
the Heck?! I'm heading towards the training  
  
ground. *  
  
"Um...the training grounds. Would you  
  
like to see it? I'm not sure if she wants you to,  
  
but still..." She trailed off as she saw the craziest  
  
thing she had in a while. All the other tour guides  
  
had taken their groups to the grounds. Was this  
  
planned?  
  
"Hey, Yura! Are we allowed to train? I  
  
don't know why, but my feet just took me here!  
  
I think that it'd be interesting for them to see us,  
  
nay?"  
  
Yura just numbly nodded.  
  
Diamond smiled. "Let's spare then, shall  
  
we?" Yura's eyes widened. Next to Crystal,  
  
Diamond was the strongest fighter.  
  
"Come on. It's just for practice."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
* How on earth did I get into this mess? *  
  
She had the gold bra top, skirt, and mask on. (Has  
  
anyone seen The Mummy Returns? The thing that  
  
Nefratiti and Anack-su-Namun were wearing in the  
  
vision) Two racks had been put out on either side of  
  
the field, covered with every imaginable weapon,  
  
with the exception of the mandagous; for them to use.  
  
They both chose to start with the ______ (once again,  
  
from The Mummy Returns. Whatever they began with.  
  
I forgot what it's called. Please e-mail me if you  
  
know so that I can fix that space.)  
  
The two girls stood in their chosen positions.  
  
Diamond held it with three fingers over the top,  
  
and Yura held it by the handle. A drum was hit, and  
  
the girls faced their backs together, Yura spinning  
  
her _______s to hold them by the handle.  
  
~ Hajami! (Start!) ~  
  
The girls whirled around to face one another.  
  
Yura, being the reckless one, charged Diamond  
  
with the tips pointed towards Diamond. Just when  
  
Yura was about to hit her, Diamond jumped over  
  
her back and kicked her, causing Yura's weapons  
  
to be driven into the ground. She flipped towards  
  
the rack to retrieve another weapon. Diamond just  
  
watched.  
  
Yura grabbed an ax, much like Gimli's, and  
  
ran towards her. Diamond took her _______s and  
  
threw them at Yura. This caused Yura to swerve,  
  
which destroyed her charge.  
  
Diamond cart-wheeled and flipped towards  
  
the rack. She chose the spear. Then she waited.  
  
Yura, confused by the pause in action,  
  
lowered her guard.  
  
~ You're letting your guard down, Yura! ~  
  
This time, Diamond charged her.  
  
Yura, surprised by this sudden attack,  
  
didn't make a move to defend herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
What'll happen to poor Yura? Please be  
  
nice. I'm supposed to be in bed right now,  
  
cause I'm sick, so I'm more worried about not  
  
getting caught by my mom. Till next chapter,  
  
Ja! 


	7. Innocence

Ureshi! Well, onto the fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Diamond stood above Yura, her  
  
spear at her throat.  
  
~ You lose. ~ she whispered.  
  
Yura blushed.  
  
"And the victory goes to Diamond."  
  
* As usual. At least she doesn't rub it in my face  
  
like the others do. My dignity would be  
  
considerably more hurt. * She accepted Diamond's  
  
offered hand.  
  
~Your problem is that you expect the  
  
enemy to keep to the same tactics that you do.  
  
When you do that, Yura, it's much easier to  
  
read your moves. Try using only one attack  
  
in battle, and only switch if you're forced to.  
  
That way, your enemy doesn't know what  
  
stances mean what attacks.~  
  
~Thank you. I'll remember that. You'd  
  
better start to watch your back, Diamond. You  
  
never know when I'll demand a rematch.~  
  
~Yes, but if I continue training just as  
  
hard as you do, you'll never catch up to me.~  
  
~What makes you say that?~  
  
~If you've noticed, I'm already better then  
  
you. If I continue growing at the same rate you do,  
  
it'll keep us at the same position we are at now.  
  
That means that you must train harder than I do to  
  
beat me.~  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Excuse me for saying so, but you were  
  
whipped by that girl. Are you two enemies?"  
  
Yura turned to face Boromir. "No, we're  
  
not enemies. If we were, I'd be dead already. We  
  
are more of competitors."  
  
Legolas had listened closely to what the  
  
Girl fighting Yura said. It seemed so familiar.  
  
Then it hit him. * Isn't that EXACTLY what  
  
Lord Elrond told me when were fighting one  
  
day?! What were we fighting over again? *  
  
He wracked his brain, trying to remember. He  
  
knew it was important, but he couldn't recall  
  
much of it. The Healer had given him something  
  
that made him forget that day. He gave an  
  
overdose though, so instead he wound up  
  
knocked out, and not forgetting as much as he  
  
would have if he were given the right amount.  
  
* Oh well. I'll remember if I keep on it. *  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
They chose to eat near the forest.  
  
Legolas saw something that made his heart  
  
stop with sorrow. It was the tree that he had  
  
pinned Crystal to all those years ago. * Did  
  
they HAVE to build their city so close to  
  
that spot?! *  
  
Aragorn stared at his friend, worried.  
  
Attempting to lighten the mood, he reached  
  
his hand carefully into the spring, and filled  
  
his hand with water. When he wasn't looking,  
  
he splashed Legolas in the face, careful not to  
  
hit anyone else but him.  
  
Legolas sputtered. 'Why did you do  
  
that?!' he demanded.  
  
Aragorn feigned innocence. "What?  
  
Splash you? My hand slipped into the river."  
  
Legolas glared at him. "It is funny,  
  
how you are able to slip in so slowly that you  
  
are able to do it so quietly, and yet not notice  
  
enough that you were surprised and splashed  
  
me. It is also very interesting that you managed  
  
to hit no one or anything else but me."  
  
"Bad luck to you?"  
  
"You know, it is interesting that we have  
  
so much in common."  
  
This time, Aragorn really was innocent.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Legolas?"  
  
"That neither of use paid attention to  
  
this!" His hand that had slowly been inching  
  
towards the water swooped up, hitting Aragorn  
  
full in the face with it.  
  
It was Aragorn's turn to sputter.  
  
Boromir and Yura were smart enough to  
  
stay out of this, so they weren't targeted. This  
  
soon changed though, as they both let the laughter  
  
that threatened to split their sides out. Aragorn  
  
and Legolas snapped around to face the.  
  
'So you thought that was funny, did  
  
you?' He purposely spoke in Elven, so  
  
Boromir did not understand.  
  
Yura understood what he said, and  
  
tried to calm herself down. It caused her to  
  
laugh even harder then before instead of  
  
making her stop. Boromir, not having a clue  
  
what Legolas just said, continued laughing,  
  
not even attempting to stop.  
  
~I hope you find amusing as well.~  
  
Yura, understanding what he said,  
  
rolled behind Boromir, still laughing. Sadly  
  
for him though, Aragorn and Legolas were  
  
willing to satisfy their vengeance against  
  
just one of them.  
  
Boromir's laughs were abruptly cut  
  
off as the king and prince splashed his face  
  
with the cold river water. This, of course,  
  
led to an enormous water fight between the  
  
men.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
As they fought, they noticed that  
  
Yura had disappeared. They stopped when  
  
they saw she was taking off her clothes.  
  
"What are you doing?!" they said  
  
in union.  
  
She looked at their red faces.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm  
  
going to slide down into the lake down there  
  
for a swim. Care to join me?"  
  
None of this was said seductively,  
  
so they could tell she had no prior experience  
  
to men outside of battle. Obviously, she didn't  
  
know why they were blushing so badly. She  
  
was completely innocent!  
  
She cocked her head at them. "Do you  
  
all feel sick? I could take you to the Healers  
  
if you wish."  
  
The men averted their gazes. "Umm...  
  
Yura? Did you not notice that males seem to  
  
umm...stare at you when you are like this?"  
  
"Yes, but I guess it's because they  
  
have never seen an elf."  
  
Dear Kami! She had know idea what  
  
went on between the sexes. "Not exactly.  
  
It's because you look absolutely gorgeous,  
  
and seeing you like that causes them to think  
  
naughty thoughts." Aragorn stumbled over  
  
the words, trying to explain it in a way that  
  
didn't contaminate her.  
  
"Oh. So they don't bathe or anything  
  
together without clothes? Is it not right to  
  
look at another naked woman unless she's  
  
your wife to men?"  
  
The other numbly nodded.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. That's why you won't  
  
look at me."  
  
They nodded, still trying not to look.  
  
She said happily, almost like a child.  
  
"But that's ok if you look at me. It's not as if  
  
my body would do such things to men. So let's  
  
go swim! It's much to hot out here."  
  
The men sighed. It was going to be very  
  
hard refusing her, and being noble while they  
  
swam. It was amazing, how one could not know  
  
how beautiful they were.  
  
* Of course, there are few men out here,  
  
and those who are out here know better than to  
  
make any moves on the girls. *  
  
They removed their clothes, but their  
  
leggings, and wadded in with her. By the time  
  
they had, she had already slid to the lake,  
  
and was very impatiently waiting for them.  
  
This was going to be a challenge.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
So yall like? I'm still sick . What will  
  
happen to the poor men? What's going on  
  
in the other parties? Want to find out?  
  
Review then pwwease. 


	8. Suitors?

Hey people! My name's Crystal Star, and I'll be your new dungeon master!  
  
Shall we begin? ^_^ I would like to warn people that Nyanko-chan  
  
requested a bit of hentai in it, since she promised. No real action, 'cause I'm  
  
not the kind of person to write anything other then hints, or slightly graphic  
  
kissing/ undressing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The men were very nervous as they slipped down, feeling very strange as they  
  
slid down the small river going downhill. What if others should see them? Would they get  
  
into trouble with Crystal or the others for doing this with Yura, or is it normal to be doing  
  
something like this? they heard Boromir curse as the rocks underneath them rubbed against  
  
them, some cutting them.  
  
When they reached the bottom, they were very glad that they chose to keep their  
  
leggings on. The water at the bottom was crystal clear; like the cleanest glass. Not a single  
  
shade of gray covered it. One could look through it, and not know that he was looking  
  
through water till he saw it ripple. If they hadn't had leggings on, it would be quite  
  
embarassing. Of course, it didn't help them that they could see all of Yura. Boromir actually  
  
went as far as having to cover up himself so that others wouldn't be able to see a slight tent...  
  
"Hurry up! The water'll heat up by the time you get down here!"  
  
"Heat up?"  
  
"Yeah! This has a gyser(?) under it, and at certain times, it turns into a hot tub!"  
  
The men hurried to catch up to Yura. Now she was like a 8 year old, instead of the  
  
crazy warrior they were used to. They were quite surprised to see a few other elves in the  
  
lake when they reached it. They also noticed, (with much annoyance) that all four of them  
  
were males. One had black hair that had a green sheen to it when hit by the sun. Two had  
  
blonde hair like Legolas, but more whitish than gold. The last had pure white hair that looked  
  
like strands of snow. They looked oddly at the others.  
  
~Why are THEY here?~ the black-green haired one asked, who's name was Naraku.  
  
Yura glared at him. "I think it's boring with just bathing here with yall, so I've invited  
  
them to join us. Got a problem with that?!"  
  
"Yeah, actually. They consist of Men, and an Elf. That should be all the reason you  
  
need, Yura." He said this as she glared at him.  
  
Legolas almost smiled. It was apparent that this boy liked her, and was either to shy/  
  
stubborn to admit it, or they weren't allowed to make moves on the girls. Either way, there  
  
way bound to be some problems arising soon. Boromir leaned over to Aragorn, careful not  
  
to let anyone else hear what he said. Aragorn nodded agreement when he finished telling him  
what he wanted to say.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The four elves whispered to each other, planning on how to get rid of the unwanted  
  
company as quickly as possible. They didn't really appreciate it when other males went near  
  
THEIR prey. It didn't help that they were all pretty decent looking. They knew exactly what  
  
they should do...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
At Rivendell, King Elrond paled as he found out that the elf had not yet been captured.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, how do yall like it so far? I know it's not all that great, but in later chapters, things  
  
willget a lot more heated, like battles and such. Even though I don't require 5 reviews per  
  
chapter like Nyanko does, I'd appreciate at least one per chapter. No Flames!!!!!!!!!!! Only  
  
constructive critisism, which must require several good points! 


	9. A Dance?

Ok, I'm kinda busy right now, so cut me some slack on the ideas. If you have one,  
  
you are welcome to share it with Nyanko-chan through e-mail, who will tell me  
  
whether or not to incorporate it into the story. Well, onto the fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
* Inner turmoil. Great. The last thing I need with all that's going on right  
  
now. Even though the others don't know, war is upon us, or soon will be. Why am I so  
  
weak? I've learned my lesson, I feel, and yet I can't use it. Damn love and its games! *  
  
Crystal paced her room, trying to sort out her brain, which just added to the headache that  
  
she already had. Her room was enchanted to show her emotions through nature, but it was so  
  
confused, the murals and tapestries showed a storm. * And they said you couldn't decently  
  
decorate your room with weapons. * she mused. She had hung a mandagou, the Shiro  
  
(I made that mandagou up. 'Shiro' in Japanese means whit. I have no idea whether or not a  
  
spelled it right. Please, correct me through e-mail if you know the correct way.) on her ceiling,  
  
so it colored her walls with what it's master felt. A bell chimed over her head. She sighed. 'I  
  
guess they need me for something.' She headed towards the meeting hall, which was well located  
  
outside of the city. When she arrived there, she only saw but one person, which greatly  
  
surprised her. ~ Who are you? ~ She immediately went to offense mode as the stranger leaped  
  
up and drew a crossbow...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yura was just leisurely swimming around, oblivious to the glaring males. * Let  
  
them fight. See if I give a damn. As long as they leave me out of it in every possible  
  
manner. *  
  
A servant came by, handing Yura a pile of towels for later, soap for the hair,  
  
body, and the face, and such needed for a bath. ~ Thank you. ~ The she dismissed the girl  
  
to go. She went off into an enclosed space to soap and rinse, so as not to get the clean lake all dirty.  
  
* After all, we don't want to harm nature more then the Men already have.*  
  
When she came back from cleaning, she summoned another Elf to come and wash.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Boromir sat there, totally confused about the whole matter. He KNEW there was  
  
something going on, right from the beginning, from the way Lord Elrond was totally  
  
freaking out when he asked them to find this Elf that supposedly was tried for a serious  
  
crime a thousand years ago, to when they became trapped, to when they met Crystal, to  
  
the way Legolas was acting. He may not be the brightest person in the world, but he was  
  
certainly not the dumbest. His restraint was really being taxed by this girl. He doubted that  
  
she could be so...naïve. It really hurt, having something so beautiful so near, yet so far from you.  
  
It was almost like to Ring, but she was not evil, was she?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas was mildly amused as he saw these boys give them death glares. * Now  
  
back to the matters at hand. Why would Crystal treat me so coldly, after being pretty nice  
  
to me earlier? Could she be planning something against him? No, Crystal would not ever  
  
even think of such a thing. But then again, she did try a kill Lord Elrond. * Lord Elrond  
  
wouldn't lie to Legolas, would he?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the last Elf finished washing, Yura looked at her tour group. 'Would you like  
  
to wash up now as well?' Aragorn politely refused. Yura looked slyly at him. "Here, it is  
  
always best to remain looking close to your best, but on your guard."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She shrugged. "You never know when we may have a party or something. Unless  
  
of course, you know all the special occasions that we celebrate?"  
  
"I grew up with Elves, so I know most of the holidays and such."  
  
She scowled at him, taking to be an Elf an insult. "We here, are not Elves. It'd  
  
be in your best interest not to call anyone here that. We take it as an insult to be called  
  
an Elf. Being that we're NOT Elves, we don't have all the same holidays."  
  
So they took her advice and went to soap themselves. As they were soaping, the  
  
Men noticed that it wasn't the soap that was scented, so how did the Elves make  
  
themselves smell like nature?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As everyone dried off, the four boys said that they needed to be off. Naraku  
  
bowed to Yura, kissed her hand, and told her that he would see her later. * Most  
  
likely at the dance, * he thought. Of course, no need for the guests to know THAT,  
  
even though they're going to be here. It's not as if they won't find people to take with  
  
them. They'll just have to not receive the best choices, is all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the boys headed towards the training area to practice bow, they began to talk  
  
about the upcoming dance like girls.  
  
~ I plan on taking Yura. I think she's the hottest, besides Diamond and Crystal. ~  
  
~ Kami-sama knows though, those two are untouchable gems. They're there to  
  
tease, not to actually be used. ~ He would know. Last time he tried to ask Diamond, she  
  
near lobbed his head off. It was actually that way for all of Crystal's closest friends in the  
  
band. They will not do anything that Crystal will not. They defended her like no others.  
  
Not that anyone would be stupid enough to talk nasty about her. It didn't help the boys  
  
Any that they were the prettiest of the city. * You would think that the Dark Elves would  
  
stay home and make sure they don't become marred in anyway, like their cousins the  
  
Elves do, but instead they are war heroines. *  
  
~You speak as if they are items, instead of one of the People. ~  
  
~ That's all that women are. Items. There merely for the mens' entertainment. ~  
  
The others stared wide-eyed at him. ~ You surely are joking, ~ said Naraku. ~ I  
  
am may be daring towards speaking TO the women, but you are stupid to talk such about  
  
them. You surely will not survive here if they find out what you said! ~  
  
Hojou glared at him. ~ And who will tell?! ~ he countered. ~ Certainly not you. ~  
  
The others looked uneasy. Though they felt very competitive towards other males  
  
and may ACT insolent, they never wished to BE insolent! They feared for their either  
  
stupidly brave, or very foolish friend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the groups were getting together, so that the guides could meet, they heard a  
  
high whistle that could mean but one thing: One of their friends were in trouble. They  
  
the others to stay put, (like they'd listen) and ran to towards the sound. Each was worried,  
  
for the whistle was sounded but once. As they ran, they tried to identify the whistle. None  
  
had ever heard this whistle before. It was one that had not been used before, since no one  
  
was able to recognize it. Nothing could prepare them for what they were about to see.  
  
Crystal was there in the meeting hall, leaning against one of the chairs, with a dark pool of  
  
blood forming beneath her.  
  
~ Crystal-sama! ~; ~Onee-chan!~; ~ Hime! ~  
  
Crystal gave a weak smile. ~ Gomen. I got a bit sloppy in my fighting skills... ~  
  
These were her ast words before she blacked out, for the first time in over 1,000 years.  
  
What could have happened to Crystal?! Hang around to find out! Pleeeeeeease review!  
  
No flames!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Iita...

Hi again! Yes I'm still here. ::runs away as she receives some Sesshoumaru  
  
glares:: I'll try my best to do better, honest! It's just really hard writing a fic that I didn't  
  
originate with. I'm completely in the dark when it comes to the ending and such.  
  
Nyanko-chan just tells me points that she wants to make sure are in here, but I'm  
  
doing the rest.Well, let's continue your trip through Hell, shall we?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It felt as though time itself had frozen. Their Crystal, bested in a match?! What on  
  
this planet could do that without cheating?! No one. No one could hurt her this badly  
  
unless she was unaware of the "match."  
  
Diamond, as usual, was the first to react. She ran over to Crystal, and called on a  
  
spell to stop the bleeding for about thirty minutes. Just until they could get those arrows  
  
out. She briskly walked toward Crystal's chambers, and sent Naraku and Yura to see if  
  
any of their Healers were in yet from their herb gathering.  
  
As they entered the room, Crystal regained consciousness. ~ What in the Seven  
  
Hells happened to me?! Why are you carrying me?! ~  
  
Diamond set her down on the bed and filled her in on what had passed while she  
  
was in the Land of the Sleeping. Crystal blushed when she found out. ~ I feel like such a  
  
child. ~ Diamond laughed, and Crystal joined in, in her quiet way. When Yura and  
  
Naraku arrived, they carried the message that they could not find the Healers. Crystal just  
  
smiled lightly. ~ Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, right after I get these arrows out of  
  
me. ~ Diamond winced. ~ Are you sure? One of us could do it for you. ~ Crystal smiled  
  
wryly. ~ I should think that I'd be in much more pain if I allow you to do it. You're not  
  
exactly the best example of gentleness, Diamond. ~ Diamond blushed, and the others  
  
laughed. ~ I could, ~ offered Yura. Crystal seemed to debate it. The she nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal had removed her shirt, carefully, and was now laying on her stomache.  
  
Yura was inspecting her cuts, and she finally sighed. Crystal raised her eyebrows.  
  
~ That not a good thing, is it? ~  
  
Yura shrugged. ~ I'll have to literally cut them out. That's how deep they are. ~  
  
Crystal winced. Then she added, trying to lighten Yura's mood, ~ I'm seriously  
  
considering just leaving them in there, and cutting off the shafts. ~ Yura smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas was wondering around, trying to figure out what happened. Finally, he  
  
was able to bribe the whereabouts of Crystal's room from a servant that was working  
  
there only to pay off a debt she owed to one of the girls here.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yura heard a knocking at the door. ~ May I let them in? It's probably one of the  
  
servants with the water. ~ Crystal nodded.  
  
Yura got up, opened the door, and tried to slam it closed again, but Legolas  
  
anticipated it, and stuck his hand in the doorway. ~ I need to see Crystal. ~  
  
~ Crystal's busy right now, ~ she leered. ~ Come back when you're wanted! ~  
  
Legolas pushed past her, and was shocked to see Crystal with about seven  
  
arrowheads imbedded in her back.  
  
~ What happened?! ~  
  
Crystal glared at him. ~ I'm not obligated to tall you, so I shall not! ~  
  
Legolas walked over, and touched one of the wounds. Crystal hissed in pain.  
  
~ Would you like me to cut these out? ~ She vigorously shook her head. ~ Come on, ~ he  
  
coaxed, ~ You know I specialize in this field of medics. ~ Crystal sighed. * Damn him  
  
and his brains. * At least this won't hurt half as much though, * a deeeeeeeep place in her  
  
heart said.  
  
Yura threw the sterilized dagger, the herbs, numbing medicine, wash cloth, and  
  
The other needed materials at Legolas, and left the room. First he washed his hands, and  
  
then proceeded to clean Crystal's back as carefully as he could.  
  
"Why are you helping me? Was it not I that you pinned to the tree for committing  
  
some crime?" she asked in the Common Language.  
  
"Trying to kill the King of Rivendell is just not some crime." he said, while  
  
preparing the knife. "You'd better relax, or else I might cut too deep."  
  
"For the Kami-sama's sake, I did not try and kill him!" She relaxed, but then she  
  
automatically stiffened as he put the ice cold blade on her back.  
  
He sighed. "This is not going to work with you doing that."  
  
She took a deep breath, and began to thing of the soothing song that someone had  
  
used to sing to her as a child. Legolas took the blade, and began to cut around the  
  
arrowheads, being careful not to cut too deep and injure her permanently. She bit on the  
  
pillow to keep from biting her tongue. Also, just in case she screamed.  
  
It amazed Legolas that in any state his former lover was beautiful. Even as she  
  
had perspiration on her forehead, arrows in her back, her face buried in the pillow, and  
  
bright red lines down her back. He sighed.  
  
After he completed this task, he put on the special healing herbs to slightly abate  
  
the pain. Then he bandaged her up carefully, but tightly.  
  
~ Just like old times, huh? ~  
  
He mentally chuckled. ~ Yes, but the normal Crystal would have not submitted to  
  
being treated so quickly. ~  
  
She made a face. ~ I'm too sore and confused to fight back.  
  
He held his breath as he asked the question from earlier. ~ Crystal? ~ She cocked  
  
her head at him. ~ Could we go back to the way we used to be? ~ He said this so quietly,  
  
even Crystal had to strain to hear him. She sighed.  
  
~ I... ~  
  
Dum, dum, dum! Ok, review for more! And NO, she will not be interrupted in the next  
  
chapter before she answers, like during the first time. I promise!  
  
No Flames!!! 


	11. The Past

Like my ending? This is the bibliography. No more story! J/K! I would NEVER  
  
do such a thing to people! Unless you ppl. flame me like those assholes did to  
  
Nyanko-chan... Please remember, constructive critisism is loved, but flat out  
  
bitchin' for no good reason is just nasty. It shows that the person leads a misarable  
  
life, and wants to drag others into their Hell pit. Well, enough of my lecture, let's  
  
move on, shall we? This is an important chapter, people! You can't miss it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ I...~ She blushed slightly. Then her eyes turned an ice blue so light, her eyes  
  
were almost white. They color when she was angered. ~ I don't know. ~ She said  
  
finally. Legolas was abashed. ~ The way we were before... ~ she murmered to herself.  
  
She looked at him. ~ Because of you, Legolas, I became something I should never have  
  
turned out to be. ~  
  
~ But why? ~  
  
She sighed again, after sitting up. ~ Because. The Crystal you knew died the day  
  
you shot her. Her soul is still in that tree. The Crystal before you is but her darker side.  
  
This side, ~ she gestured towards herself, ~ is the side that knows but hate, sadness, and  
  
grief. My lighter side but comes out around Suppi-chan. that is why we call her 'Hime.'  
  
Only her pure soul can bring back a fraction of what I left behind. Until I disapear, and  
  
my lighter side comes out, you will never see the Crystal you once loved. ~ She then  
  
smirked. ~ But how likely is that? I now know, not to become close to anyone, for they  
  
may turn against you. What was that proverb? 'Keep away from your enemies; Be on  
  
guard with your friends.' ~  
  
Legolas sighed. ~ But why? How could one just die like that? ~  
  
Her cool, near white eyes stared at him, a distant look in them. ~ 950 years in  
  
the confinement of an eternal sleep will do that to someone. ~  
  
He looked at her curiously. ~ How DID how get out? ~  
  
She smiled, a cold smile. ~ One day, I may tell you. The day my lighter half, if  
  
it still is around somewhere, comes back, I shall tell you. Until then, you will wait. ~  
  
She stood up, and gave a small bow to him. ~ I thank you for your assistance, Master  
  
Legolas. Consider us even now. ~ She quickly left the room.  
  
Legolas felt as if a hand of pure ice had wrapped about his heart, slowly squeezing  
  
it, until there was only but enough to keep him alive.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crystal practically threw herself on her bed, not heeding the screaming of her back.  
  
She let the tears run down her face. Tears, that she thought had dried up all those years ago.  
  
What she told him was true, but she did not tell him all. She did not tell him the love she held  
  
for him. * Foolish girl! You know it is unsafe to feel that kind of love towards others! You would  
  
think you never learned from your mistakes! * * But I do. Just this once, I have not learned.  
  
It is ironic, that the one time I do not pay attention, I am caught in a snare too tightly to be let out. *  
  
* At least I know he still cares. Maybe... NO! I won't fall in his clutches again! I should have  
  
listened to Elrond...Wait. Is he not the one that Legolas had said sent him? * She strived to  
  
remember the day she longed to forget...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was sitting by her favorite river. The one she and her dear Legolas had pledged  
  
their love for one another. Her eyes a warm, laughing emerald green. Yes, she knew she  
  
could get any man she wanted. But she did not want one. Why bother? But Legolas  
  
Greenleaf had swept her off her feet, the day she met him. She had been taken to the court,  
  
as a traveller. Kind Lord Elrond had given her a place to stay. When she and Legolas met,  
  
she scorned him, hiding her feelings. * But those days are long past! I now know why all  
  
the girls swoon near him. He is a handsome creature, yet is a kind as they can come. * She  
  
and Legolas began talking. What about? Nonsense. Why talk then? It was just the thought  
  
of the other being by them, that made everything seem all right. Nothing could cloud their  
  
sun. But then that damned messenger came.  
  
~ I must leave, dear heart. Lord Elrond needs my assistance. ~  
  
She pouted cutely. ~ But we have been here but a half hour! ~  
  
He smiled and kissed her honey lips. He got up and left.  
  
She sighed and began to wash her face. Half an hour later, a thundering came from  
  
afar, and the animals and plants yelled for her to run. ~ Why? ~ She asked them. Then  
  
she saw something that made her heart stop. Her one love, along with what must have been  
  
at least a third of the army, galloped towards her, all aiming thier weapons a HER. There  
  
would be no mistaking. They stopped a bit away.  
  
'Lord Elrond demands the Dark Elf to be taken to him. She is commited with the  
  
crime of trying to murder him.'  
  
Her eyes widened. 'I did no such thing, Legolas! You know me too well!'  
  
He glared at her. 'Am I to believe a strange elf over the Lord of Rivendell?'  
  
Her brilliant eyes dulled, and took on a light blue color. 'So, you believe a jealous  
  
bastard over your love, do you?' Then she ran with all she had in her.  
  
The chase was on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* As a matter of fact, if I now pay more attention, Lord Elrond DID seem to  
  
like me, even though I must be at least 2,000 years younger then him! Was I right  
  
when I accused him of being jealous of Legolas? Hmmm... *  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like? ::turns into a kid:: I made up the past ALL by myself!  
  
Hope yall liked. I'll put more detail on Legolas' half of the story! 


	12. Legolas' POV

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Crystal-shan has had a bit too much money  
  
lately. It's making me really happy. It's Chinese New Year, and if I walk  
  
up to any Vietnamese that I know that is older then me, I merely have to say  
  
this prayer, and I get between $20-$100. In short, I'm high on $$$  
  
right now. But I'll be sane in this fic. I think. I just read the saddest fic  
  
that I have ever read just now, and I'm being affected right now. Maybe  
  
I'll...N/M. Well, I'll lead you on to the fic. Just PLEASE review! A GOOD  
  
review is prefered...^_^;;;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As she slammed the door, his heart cried out. * Why? Why does  
  
she hate me so much now? Did I hurt her that badly? *  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Flashback)  
  
He was walking up the hill, towards their favorite spot near the river.  
  
How had he captured the her heart? He had no idea. He certainly was not the  
  
smartest or strongest of the Elves. What had she been attracted to?  
  
He sat down next to her, and began to talk to her mindlessly. It was  
  
just nice to know he was by his love. That is, of course, until that messenger  
  
came by. He was completely out of breath, and he kept darting nervous  
  
glances at Crystal. She just looked curiously at him, her head slightly tilted  
  
to the side.  
  
'Lord Elrond sent this directly to you, Sir.'  
  
He took the note, quickly scanning it.  
  
Dear Legolas,  
  
I have some grave news to tell you. I need you to come immediantly to  
  
the castle.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lord Elrond  
  
He quirked his brow at the messenger. 'Does he mean now?'  
  
The man nodded. Legolas said thank you, and sent him on his way.  
  
He sat down next to his love.  
  
~ I must leave, Dear Heart. Lord Elrond needs my assistance. ~  
  
She pouted in her adorable way. ~ But we have been here but a half hour! ~  
  
He smiled and kissed her honey-like lips. * Good Kami-sama. Her lips are  
  
like the sweetest honey. They are as addictive as sweets. I wish I could kiss her forever! *  
  
Keeping these thoughts to himself, he got up and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As he entered the King's chambers, he saw Elrond with his hands covering his  
  
face, as if he were weary.  
  
'Did you need me, Lord Elrond?'  
  
Elrond removed his head from his hands and frowned at him. His usual thoughtful  
  
expression was replaced with a scowl when he saw at Legolas.  
  
'There is something important you need to know about Crystal, Legolas.'  
  
Legolas' eyes widened in concern. 'Is there something wrong with her being here?'  
  
Elrond shook his head. 'It would not be so, except that she has tried to kill me,  
  
Legolas.'  
  
Legolas' eyes widened more in his horror. 'No, it can not be, my Lord. She has  
  
always been with me. You must be mistaken.'  
  
Elrond shook his head. 'I would know those color eyes anywhere.'  
  
Legolas tried to think of something, anything, that it could be, other than his love.  
  
'Are you sure? She may have relatives, or another Elf might have been like her that was  
  
hidden from us.'  
  
Elrond once again, shook his head, slightly smiling. 'How love will blind one's  
  
eyes. Huh, Legolas? You know that you must put her into the sleep. This hurts me as much  
  
as it does you. I loved her as a daughter. If you do not, it will show your disloyalty to the  
  
throne. It may even distroy the temporary truce between our kingdoms.'  
  
Legolas numbly nodded. His love, try to murder the king? He headed towards the  
  
stables, men already waiting to begin the search.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As he neared the river, he saw the confusion is his love's warm emerald eyes,  
  
'Lord Elrond demands the Dark Elf to be taken to him. She is commited with the  
  
crime of trying to murder him.' he announced. Sadness and disbeliefd tore through her  
  
heart.  
  
Her eyes widened. 'I did no such thing, Legolas! You know me too well!'  
  
He glared at her. 'Am I to believe a strange elf over the Lord of Rivendell?'  
  
Her brilliant eyes dulled, and took on a dangerous light blue. The bluest he had  
  
ever seen them. He also noticed, that they filled with betrayl. As if she had not done  
  
anything. Could Lord Elrond be lying to them? No. He is too noble an Elf to do such a  
  
thing. He even said himself, that he loved her.  
  
'So, you believe a jealous bastard over your love, do you,' she said. Then she ran.  
  
She looked like a goddess, with her raven black hair floating behind her as she ran. Oh,  
  
how he wished he could stroke her hair as he used to when she was troubled. * NO! It  
  
is not the time to mourn the love you are about to kill! * He led the men on the chase.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was cornered. There was no other place to go. It was either the cliff, or let  
  
herself be pinned. Either way, it meant death for her. She chose to stand there, glaring at  
  
him. Her eyes held something he had never seen in them before, for anyone: Hate. He let  
  
the arrow fly loose, his mucles barely responding. He was amazed when he hit her.  
  
A single tear of rage, confusion, and hurt ran down her face. "Why...Legolas?! I  
  
thought..." Whatever else she was about to say was cut off as she disapeared from the  
  
living world.  
  
~ I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. Duty comes before me, though. ~ He abruptly  
  
turned his horse, motioning for the other to do so. 'We are heading back. Our work  
  
is complete.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As he layed in his house that night, he stared at the ceiling. Finally, deciding the  
  
house had one too many pleasent memories, he headed outside to fall asleep under the  
  
stars. The wilderness voiced it's rage towards him very loudly. the guardians of the  
  
forest, gigantic white wolves twoce the size of a tiger howled at the moon. As he watched  
  
it, he realized how much it resembled Crystal. The fur reflecting the moonlight, and it's  
  
eyes slightly shining, just as hers did. The trees swayed, screaming in rage. They refused to  
  
talk to him. All of the animals screeched, howled, and made as much noise as possible.  
  
Those who were near any of the Elves on the expedition viciously attacked them, not heeding  
  
the arrows that were put into them.  
  
It continued like this for months. Finally, they stopped the attacks, for they seemed  
  
to think that Crystal requested them to stop. They still refused to let any of the Elves near  
  
them though. The horses became ridable again, as long as it's rider was not part of the 'chase.'  
  
The trees would talk to only a few of those that killed Crystal. Legolas was one of them, but  
  
they would never be as close the him as they once were.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas walked through the halls. His mind was so preoccupied, he didn't see the little  
  
girl into he ran smack into her.  
  
His eyes widened. ~ I apologize. ~ He helped her up. ~ Are you hurt? ~  
  
She tilted her head up to see him. When she saw his face, she jumped out of his  
  
reach. ~ Just great, thank you. ~ she snapped. She tried to get away. Legolas grabbed  
  
her arm. ~ Wait, please. I just have to ask you a few things. ~ She jerked her arm out  
  
of his grasp, and glared at him. He stepped back, shocked. * Her eyes...They are just  
  
like Crystal's! * Indeed, the girl's eyes were like the purest ice. Unfortunately, the  
  
wonderous color only came out when she was upset.  
  
~ I refuse to make a decent conversation with an ELF! Your kind is not  
  
welcome here. I don't even know why Crystal BOTHERED bringing... ~ She began  
  
to just grumble to herself.  
  
~ May I at least ask the name of the fair creature whom I so unwisely  
  
provoked? ~  
  
His flattery caught her off-guard. ~ Ano...I'm Suppi-chan. ~ She looked  
  
about. ~ I must go. I will be late for classes if I dawdle any longer. ~ She tilted  
  
her head to the side, just as Crystal used to do when curious. ~ Maybe I might tell  
  
you some things. If Crystal allows it. I doubt it, but I will ask. ~ Her eyes  
  
narrowed. ~ No tricks though. I don't much like being toyed with. I shall tell you  
  
only what I wish. ~ Then she huriied off to goodness knows where.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He paced a room, waiting for Suppi-chan. When she walked in, she had  
  
an amazed look on her face. ~ I can't believe it! She said I may tell you what I  
  
want. She must be feeling VERY happy... ~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Guess what? Yep, this' the end of the chapter. Want to know more?  
  
You have to review to get the next chapter. I have a nicw assembly line of  
  
chapters just waiting to be posted. I would LOVE to have at least 50 reviews  
  
by the end of the next chapter. ::Hint, hint. Poke, poke:: 


	13. The Diary

Hi, hi! Crystal-chan is still $$$ high, so don't pay any attention to  
  
her! Its only the first week of Chinese New Year, and I already  
  
have $150! Ureshi! ^_^ Now I can keep some for LotR when  
  
it comes out on DvD, and LOTS of anime... Well, enough of  
  
this nut's babble, I have a tour to lead! Which branch would you  
  
care to take? The road to the fire pit, or to the realm of the Lost  
  
Souls? Oh, by the way, some of the passages I wrote are things  
  
that Crystal had written in a diary. Actually, that's how I feel right  
  
now. The money is lifting, in the way I don't need. Why am I  
  
depressed? I will never know.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course, LotR charaters belong to J.R.R.T  
  
The poem used is my Onee-san's  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pain.  
  
What is it? Nobody knows an exact defenition. Is it something  
  
you feel from a wound? Is it physical, or emotional? Or both? What does it  
  
come from? Can you be rid of it forever? Does it forever haunt you? Can  
  
you prevent it?  
  
No.  
  
Pain is a never-ending disease that eats its way through you. Sometimes  
  
you don't have to put up with it. Most of the time though, it hounds you like  
  
Protecter of the Gates. He'll whip you and hunt you until you pass into the  
  
Underworld. There is no relief. Pain is relentless. It never tires, never needs rest,  
  
and never becomes tired of making sport of you. Why is it there? It is like  
  
asking, "Why are the Gods, Gods, and Mortals, Mortals?" There is no answer.  
  
Pain is just there to torment all. There is no known point for it. Just that it  
  
hurts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"One of the things I need to tell you about Crystal is..." Suppi-chan was  
  
cut off as Yura yelled for her. "What," she yelled back.  
  
~ It's time to train, baka. ~  
  
Suppi-chan sighed. "Sorry. Obviously I can not talk right now. Bye!" she  
  
ran off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal re-wrapped her bandages, wrapping it around her waist first, and  
  
wound it up until the bandages covered her breasts. (Think tube top of bandages.)  
  
Then she pain-stakingly pulled on some loose navy training pants, and left her shirt  
  
off. * It doesn't matter what I wear, as long as what's important is covered. *  
  
She walked over to the dresser, opened her diary, and read her last entry.  
  
* Kami-sama! I haven't written in this thing for ages! * she slightly winced at the  
  
sadness she had put into writing it. (The first paragraph is her entry.) * I REALLY  
  
need to start writing more optimistic thoughts in this. But it's right. * she mused.  
  
* Pain is haunting me right now. What have I done? * She laughed at herself mentally.  
  
* Fool! There is no WHY. There is just a 'it is' and an 'it isn't.' * She started to  
  
write in all the events of the years that have past, going in as much detail as possible.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally, about five hours later, she ran out of ink. She had only written in  
  
about two years. * I'll never finish this! * She left it open, and went to get some  
  
more ink and some well-earned fresh air.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas was ambling around, not knowing what to do. Suppi-chan was not  
  
able to tell him anything, for she was whisked off again to train, or what not.His heart  
  
wasn't into exploring the beautiful city, or training on the huge training ground. He didn't  
  
even wish to try out the odd weapons called mandagous, much to his companions'  
  
amazement. As he was walking, he realized his feet were taking him towards  
  
Crystal's room.  
  
When he stepped in, he saw that no one was inside. * Should I look around? *  
  
He knew it was wrong to barge into and look through another's room, but something  
  
in heart told him to continue. There was something in there he was destined to find.  
  
He could just feel it.  
  
As he walked by his desk, a silver flash caught his eye. He walked over to  
  
investigate. Then he saw it. Her diary. One of her most treasured things, that not even  
  
the Hime was allowed to read.  
  
He sat down on the bed, and flipped the pages, coming to rest at a poem.  
  
Never Ending  
  
If I had a say in anything in my life,  
  
I would tell myself to stop thinking of you.  
  
Tell my brain to stop throbbing,  
  
And my heart to stop hurting.  
  
You ruined my life,  
  
And you still won't go away.  
  
The memories are everywhere,  
  
I just CAN'T outrun them.  
  
I act like everything is fine  
  
And I smile when you are near,  
  
I hurt from the inside,  
  
Where there is no escape.  
  
The walls are quick to shrink  
  
And the boiling of blood quick to rise  
  
Where I'm trapped in the furstration  
  
And am embraced by the depression.  
  
It seems as if the pain will never cease,  
  
Like you'll always be right there  
  
Your shadow over me  
  
While my sadness owns me.  
  
Again I state how my being can't forget you  
  
How it refuses to let me live  
  
Without finisheing my business...of you.  
  
As I choke and gasp...of you.  
  
And that is why this is being written,  
  
And this is why my brain throbs,  
  
While my heart hurts  
  
For this pain, is the never ending kind.  
  
Tears coursed down his fair face, shining like crystal's reflecting the sun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You like? I know this is kind of depressing. Not happy like the others, but oh well.  
  
Yell me what you think of my "philosophy" that I wrote in the beginning? Nice reviews  
  
are the Elixer of Life! 


	14. Bells, Bracelets, and Shadows

New chapter! Yay! I hope you all like this fic,  
  
cause I'm dropping all my fics to work on this one. I  
  
live this fic, I swear. I'll be walking down the hallways  
  
in school, pretending I'm Crystal in the fic, and making  
  
up things to happen. Guess what though? I can't use a lot  
  
of my ideas, 'cause Nyanko-chan already started the fic, so  
  
the beginning doesn't fit the seeting to my ideas. Sigh. Well,  
  
let's continue, shall we?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal was talking to Yura, when Yura noticed something.  
  
~ Crystal-san? I don't think you're wearing your bell bracelet. ~  
  
Crystal's eyes widened. ~ Damn! I'm SUCH an idiot! How could I forget  
  
something that important?! I...~  
  
Yura cut in before her friend could beat herself up anymore. ~ Why don't  
  
you go and put it on, instead of beating yourself up? ~  
  
Crystal slapped her forehead. ~ See?! I'm losing my mind already! ~ She  
  
ran off to put the braclet on.  
  
Aragorn, who was near by, walked up to Yura. " May I ask you something?"  
  
"It depends on if I like your question."  
  
"What bell bracelet are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh! That! It's like a nametag. It tells what your rank is, or how strong you are."  
  
"How do you tell?"  
  
Yura tried to remember. "Let's see...First, you look at the material of their  
  
bracelet. Then you see how many jingle bells, and regular bells that are on their  
  
bracelet, necklace, or whatever they choose to wear it as. Most use it as a bracelet,  
  
but I prefer to use it as a necklace." She motioned to her neck, where a thin crystal  
  
tube held four bells, and three jingle bells.  
  
He became extremely curious. "What is their purpose?"  
  
"It has too many to list off. The main ones are to show others if you are higher or  
  
lower rank than them and to tell others of our kind that we are near."  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
"While walking, the bells will obviously jingle, so we know who's coming. Each  
  
person after a certain rank had their own signature sound. The lower ranking ones just tinkle,  
  
so we know not to worry too much." She stopped the thought a bit, trying to see what else  
  
she could say. "Oh yes! They are also on either a chain, linked in, or they are on fairly large  
  
loops around a thin hollow tube. The chain is higher ranking, but I personally think that the  
  
tube is better looking. Oh, also, the most bells you can have is the same as what I am  
  
wearing. It doesn't matter what pattern they are in, just that they are on there. The rule of our  
  
kind is that you must wear it at all times, that you wear your current rank, and that you must  
  
never take anothers, unless they give it to you on their deathbed." She sighed wistfully  
  
"Just a few more years, and I may begin the journey of a chain-ranking person."  
  
Aragorn stood there, letting all of that new information ingrave itself in his brain. This  
  
was a type of People that have never been in true recorded history, and he would make  
  
sure when he was back on the throne to add all that he had learned, unless they request  
  
otherwise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas sat there, completely engrossed in the diary. This was a large window into  
  
this Crystal's soul, and it totally fasinated him. Behind that marble mask was a mind in  
  
complete turmoil. How well she hid her feelings! So engrossed was he, that he didn't notice  
  
when the shadowy figure slipped behind him, carefully wrapping a silken rope cenimeters from  
  
his skin. He did notice it of course, as soon as the figure pulled back on the rope, choking  
  
him. He did his best to keep the rope from touching his skin, the the figure did not let up. It  
  
did, however, lean near his face. ~ Where is Crystal? ~  
  
He managed to choke out, ~ I know not of whom you speak, much less where they  
  
are. ~ At this, the figure let the rope go, spinning him around, studying his face. She was not  
  
unpretty, but a crazy look in her eye told him to keep away.  
  
~ Well, if you know this language, you must know who she is. But I will let you go,  
  
provided that you tell her this when you see her: Ga..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal burst into the room just as the stranger was about to give the message. She  
  
smiled a chilling smile. ~ Galanna, I did not expect to see you here, much less locking me  
  
out of my own room, and trying to throttle one of my guests. ~  
  
~ Crystal! I did not expect you to be here! ~  
  
She laughed, a cold, cruel laugh. A laugh that she had never had while Legolas knew  
  
her. ~ You expect ME, to have my guard completely down, whilest YOU are alive! I'm  
  
offended that you think so low of my defenses. ~  
  
Galanna leered. ~ This is not the last of me you will see either, Crystal! ~ disappeared  
  
into the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sooooooo, you like? Who is this Galanna? want to know? REVIEW!!!!!! (GOOD  
  
reviews, I mean.) 


	15. The Meeting

Konnichiwa! Okay, I have no real ramblings except that the next chapter  
  
will probably be written by Nyanko-chan. We'll see. It depends if she can  
  
come up with any new ideas. A new language only understood by Crystal's  
  
city is in *~  
  
B.T.W. Thankx for all the reviews, minna-san! I know this chapter is a bit  
  
short, but I'm on writer's block. ::glare:: Nyanko-chan won't upload her  
  
chapters. she wants ME to create the rest. ::Sesshoumaru glare::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal's eyes were calm to the point of being cold. ~So, did you  
  
enjoy my entries? You should be honored. You were the first of anyone in  
  
this universe to ever read it besides me.~  
  
Legolas blushed. ~I'm sorry Crystal. I did not realize what I was  
  
doing...~  
  
Crystal let out a laugh that sounded like a bark. ~You did not  
  
realize?!~ Her eyes were close to white, though her voice hinted no anger.  
  
~How could you not REALIZE what you did? And while it's fresh in your  
  
memory, why don't you tell me how much you read? Better yet, why don't  
  
you RECITE a passage for me?! Think, it'll be JUST like old times. Just as  
  
you wished!~ *Kami-sama, if I'm not careful, I'll crack. Please give me just  
  
enough endurance to last through now, and I'll be eternally grateful...* Legolas'  
  
face showed so much pity, confusion, and caring, she just wanted walk over  
  
to him and slap that look clear off his face. She did not want pity. Anger she  
  
could deal with, but not pity. And not Care. *If he doesn't get that damned  
  
look off his face, I'll...*  
  
*She has too much reign of her emotions. It's unnerving, the way her  
  
eyes blaze. I would not know she was upset, had I not known about her  
  
eyes. It's a good thing I do, for I know to be careful.* ~Crystal, you know  
  
very well I didn't mean to...* He was abruptly cut off when she walked over  
  
and cradled his face in her hands. Her eyes turned warm emerald.  
  
~Dear Legolas, you know not this side of me.~ Her eyes hardened,  
  
and she slapped him hard enough for at least the east side of the city to hear.  
  
~Do not look at me with those eyes! those cursed eyes, that show pity and  
  
compassion towards me!~ She glared at him. ~You know not what I have  
  
been through.~ She strode out of the room, once again slamming the door  
  
on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tears dripped down Crystal's face, but she did not heed them, and  
  
headed to the council hall, and rang the bell. As the others arrived, they looked  
  
at her questioningly, but knew it would but hurt her more if she recieved their  
  
pity or concern. Especially after what had happened earlier. they waited for her  
  
to begin.  
  
*~Members of this city, I must make a grave annoucnement.~* She paused.  
  
*~Galanna has been here. I don't know how she got through, but that is besides the  
  
point. the point is that she was here, and had no good intentions, for she snuck in.  
  
Our cities are now at war, even though we loathe to fight with our own kind. It  
  
seems from previous reports, that she has gathered up what remains of the Orcs.  
  
Though we have guests here, we must ride into battle soon, before it is too late.  
  
though we are not positive of her intentions, we have an idea of what they are, and  
  
we know that they hold no kindness towards us. We must take a vote. Do we, or  
  
do we not ask help from Elves, Men, or any others?~* They knew she was  
  
really saying, "Will we allow the Fellowship to know of this?" They talked amongst  
  
themselves. They looked towards her.  
  
*~We will do as you wish, Crystal.~*  
  
She smiled wryly. *Are you saying that I should be the one to make this  
  
decision?~*  
  
Diamond spoke up. *~We wish not to make the mistake of hurting you  
  
further.~*  
  
Crystal raised her eyebrows. *~And what do you imply by saying that?~*  
  
Yura looked at her, concern on her face. *~Though you may deny it,  
  
Crystal-san, we know your thoughts. You still feel for Legolas. You shun your  
  
feelings, letting ours weigh you down. It is our turn to help. You let your worries  
  
shadow your heart, pretending all is okay. We do not want to be shielded from  
  
you like this. We wish to share your burdens. You wear your heart on your sleave,  
  
as Men would say. We see on your face what you feel.~*  
  
At this, Crystal's defenses totally broke down. She looked at them through  
  
her tears. *~Please, forgive me. I lead you poorly.~* She put her head in her hands  
  
and wept.  
  
Suppi-chan walked over to her, and hugged her. *~Daijoubu, Nee-san?~*  
  
For the first time in fifty years, Crystal did not hide her feelings. *~No,  
  
Hime-chan. I am not okay. My head is in turmoil. I know not what I want or wish.  
  
I fear to go into battle, for I feel I shall lead you to your dooms. What Yura says is  
  
true. My heart has not yet learned from its mistakes, and I fear this shall be the last  
  
I make.~*  
  
The others sat around her, letting her pent up feeling flow out, for they knew  
  
this would be one of the few times that they could try to lessen the burden of their  
  
leader.  
  
Crystal wiped her face, and smiled a true smile towards them. *~Thank you.  
  
I know I have such wonderful friends, but,~* her face became serious, *~We must  
  
decide what to do. I purpose that we allow them to make the choice, once they find  
  
out.~*  
  
Diamond laughed. *~that is a 'no' then, for knowing us, they shan't find out  
  
until it is too late. The room echoed with laughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laughter echoed throughout the city. thought the Fellowship wheeled around,  
  
the city memebers showed no concern, for they were kept updated through mind-  
  
speech.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like I said, writer's block. I might consider dropping this project for now, and continue  
  
my other fics. We'll see. I have quite a few projects due soon. 


	16. The Vision

Hey, it's Nyanko-chan! ::audience shrinks away:: -_-;;;  
  
Well, I hope yall like my replacement. I personally think  
  
she's doing a splendid job, don't you? ::sigh:: I wish that I  
  
could write as well as her, but oh well. I'll be popping in  
  
every now and then. this chapter probably sucks, since I  
  
have NO idea what Crystal has planned for our main  
  
characters. By the way, I'd like yall to vote. Should we  
  
change it to Haldir, instead of Elrond, and say that Haldir  
  
became the Lord of Rivendell, or leave things the way they  
  
are?  
  
::winces as she was looking at the reviews again:: Mary Sue?  
  
Nay. If I have my way, Crystal'll end up commiting hara kiri,  
  
or something of the sort. No, dear readers, this girl's heart is  
  
black. I'd say anything but a perfect personality. As far as  
  
looks, she's right up there with every other freaking Elf. Have  
  
you ever heard of an ugly Elf? Me no thinks so.  
  
NOTICE: If there is to be more then 20 chapters, they will be  
  
placed under 'Scrolls of Fire: ____' or whatnot. NOT under the  
  
same fic! Why? 'Cause Nyanko-chan says so! =P  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas layed on his bed, staring at the ceiling again.  
  
He'd rather be outside, but the trees seemed non too happy  
  
about him being there, so he left.  
  
Earlier that evening, right before he retired, they all  
  
heard a chilling laugh come from the Meeting House. Though  
  
it sounded innocent enough, one listening closely could hear  
  
the grim bitterness behind it. There was something brewing in  
  
the city, that they obviously do not want others to find out  
  
about. As he was passing, he did not recognize the language  
  
they spoke in. Usually, they would use to Royal Language. He  
  
gave a deep sigh.  
  
The mural of the trees above him gave him the impression  
  
he was once again in the forest. It was odd, the way the branches  
  
seemed to draw ever nearer, closing in on him...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cold, clammy hands slithered around his neck. He tried  
  
call out, but a hand that felt of death covered his mouth.  
  
As it dragged him outside, it forced him to stand up. A  
  
black hand pointed, gesturing for him to look.  
  
What he saw amazed, awed, and surprised him.  
  
What lay before him was a beautiful lake, iced over. A  
  
light snow drifted down. But this is not what scared him. It was  
  
what was happening. There were bodies everywhere, and still a  
  
huge army still fighting. Both sides had beautiful angel wings, but  
  
one side had a pure white wings, whilest the other side had black  
  
wings that seemed to draw the light into them, swallowing it.  
  
Then, what he saw next drained the blood from his already  
  
pale face. This pale though, was a sickly pale. Not the fair cream  
  
of Elves.  
  
At the head of the White-Winged...Elves? Angels? was  
  
none other than Crystal. It was very difficult to see her, through  
  
the porcelain mask she wore. That itself, caused doubt to flicker  
  
across him. How could she wear something so...dark? Though  
  
it was white, it had a hidious smile on, and two red ribbons on  
  
either side split and curled slightly near the eye holes. Instead of  
  
the standard two wings that others had, she had three. Two on the  
  
side, like the others, but another right inbetween them. They kept  
  
changing color. They rotated from Raven black, pure white, and  
  
blood red.  
  
As he watched the scene, the hooded figure walked up  
  
to him. When he saw it, it seemed like Death had come to warn  
  
him.  
  
"Why...?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas shot out of bed. A coldness sqeezed his heart. He  
  
had been sent a vision. But why? And what did it mean?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal stared out at the night sky. She feared this will  
  
be one of the last days that she shall be able to just stare at the  
  
city. She stood on a walkway, close to a waterfall. The water  
  
shimmered down, like a glass wall. It could be such a romantic  
  
spot, if others wanted it to be. She opened her angel wings  
  
gently, as not to disturb the silence. She wrapped both of them  
  
around her, letting them carress her softy. It felt so peaceful,  
  
just standing there. She opened her heart, letting the song the  
  
water sang. Yes, Crystal was tied to the water and ice. She loved  
  
nature itself, but she's rather be by a gently flowing river any day,  
  
then walking in a grove of trees. It seemed, that her race of Elves  
  
were tied to nature more strongly than Elves, but not all were tied  
  
to trees, or grass. It seemed that they enjoyed water, or fire more.  
  
Maybe a single element, like stones, wind, or flowers, but never  
  
so much as to a whole like the Elves, who required them all to  
  
categorize it as being Nature.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As she basked in to peace, she did not notice the figure  
  
behind her...  
  
Do you wonder what it's like,  
  
living in a permanent imagintaion?  
  
- Orgy, Fiction  
  
  
  
Ooooookay... You like? 


	17. A Visitor

You people should be glad! Next chapter'll be the last one! Of course,  
  
if I have a total of more then 55 GOOD reviews, then I'll write a sequal.  
  
I'm really hoping I'll be able to post the sequal, which will have...Well,  
  
ne ways, on to the story! *If I post anymore chapters, I'll have a book,  
  
not a story!* Sorry ppl. about Nyanko-chan using broken japanese,  
  
but we don't have a dictionary, and unlike AJ-sama, we don't know it  
  
very well. I'm going to try not to make Nyanko-chan's mistake of using  
  
it so often, unless it is a whole sentence or name.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE!!! Due to the various e-mails I have  
  
recieved, we'll be forced to warp the book a bit more. Okay, Lord  
  
Elrond went somewhere right before the 'killing' of Crystal, so he  
  
gave it to Haldir to watch over, for he was from the Golden Wood,  
  
and he was currently visiting Rivendell. Now, Lord Elrond has  
  
crossed the Sea, giving Rivendell to Haldir, because Aragorn was  
  
now the King of Men. Ppl. just thought he'd do better for my purpose.  
  
-_-;;; ALSO: Next chapter'll be SUPER long! I have to cram a whole  
  
crapload of stuff in there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An Angel. That's what she was. There was no way she could be  
  
anything else. Right now, all that mattered was that she was there. He  
  
couldn't believe that he had gotten past the gates. Mayhap he was lucky,  
  
for no one guarded it. The vision was broken though, as an arrow was aimed  
  
at his throat.  
  
'I know not why an Elf is in this city, for they are not welcome, much  
  
less on that must be a Lord. Crystal-sama!'  
  
She slowly turned around, and raised her eyebrow in a delicate arch.  
  
~Why do you disturb my peace, Naraku? It must be important, for you are  
  
pointing your bow at someone.~  
  
He shoved the Elf forward. ~This Elf has found and passed the Gates.  
  
What do you wish to do about him?~  
  
She walked forward, and stood in front of him. 'Look at me when I  
  
am in your presense..'  
  
Still, he refused to look up, for fear she would recognize him.  
  
She gently lifted his head up, and gasped when she saw who it was.  
  
'Haldir! What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be in 'Lorien?'  
  
He gazed at her, not answering. *Kami-sama! She has become so  
  
much more beautiful! She has also matured a great deal. But, I see a great  
  
sadness in her eyes. Was that caused by me?* Then, he said, ~Lord  
  
Elrond has given the reign of Rivendell to me, for he has left to cross the Sea. ~  
  
~ Alas! A sad tale you tell, for he was a great King. I hope he fares  
  
as well as you can, for losing one's memories like such! But do tell, why are  
  
you here then, instead of Rivendell? Have you run from royal duties? ~  
  
He shook his head. ~ Nay, but I have grown weary from them. I  
  
was riding to clear my head, and I stumbled here by accident. ~  
  
Her mind sharpened. It was impossible to find this place without  
  
looking, unless you were an animal. Now slightly on guard, she looked at  
  
him, carefully studying him. ~ What will you do, now that you are here? ~  
  
He bowed his head. ~I shall wish that your guard would remove his  
  
arrow, for I find talking with an arrow at my throat very uncomfortable. ~  
  
She laughed. *~ Naraku, kindly remove your arrow. There is nothing  
  
to fear from this one, but make haste to get him out of here as soon as  
  
possible. I know this one well, an I have no intention of him being here once  
  
the war starts. He is a sly one, this Elf. I don't want you to be hostile seeming  
  
though, ~* she warned, *~ For the last thing I need is to be fighting three wars  
  
at once. I find two quite a handful as it is. ~*  
  
Naraku nodded and removed his bow and arrow. He motioned to  
  
Haldir. *~What are we to do with him then? He's not going to actually STAY  
  
here tonight, is he?!~*  
  
Crystal sighed. *~ It seems that he must, for it would be suspicious if  
  
we turned him away at this hour. ~*  
  
Naraku glared at Haldir, who had been curiously staring at the two.  
  
'It seems you must stay here for the night,' he said, switching back to Elvish.  
  
Naraku summoned a servant to take Haldir to a room. As soon as he was  
  
out of hearing range, he turned to Crystal. *~ Toi khong co tin ong do, ~*  
  
he said flatly. Crystal just shook her head. *~ Toi cung khong tin ong do. ~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal sat up and stretched, feeling refreshed. She inhaled the sweet  
  
forest scents. She could feel nature run through her veins, as she let her heart  
  
succumb into the need of relaxation. Then, the days' events hit her on the head,  
  
waking her up from her dream-like state. She stood up, and began to walk  
  
towards Diamond and Yura's house. She needed to talk to them about what  
  
they were going to do about the Undead Warriors. Were they to wake them? Or  
  
do the others fear their wrath too much? *Most likely they will not, for I have  
  
seen little that will strike fear in their hearts, save the pain of living.* She sighed  
  
wistfully. How nice it would be to be like Men, knowing your life would one  
  
day end! *Of course, Men wish to be immortal, envying us for being Immortals!  
  
If only they knew!* She sighed, her feet taking her through the city on the paved  
  
road, knowing their own way. She finally snapped out of her thoughts when she  
  
nearly collided with the door. She knocked, getting a great surprise when Yura  
  
answered the door.  
  
~ Good Kami-sama! I thought I'd have to hunt you down in the City  
  
again! Why is it today that you actually are at home, instead of training, or  
  
enjoying the beauty of Gaea? Goodness KNOWS it's beautiful today! ~  
  
Diamond laughed. ~ Which is ironic, considering the storm that is  
  
currently brewing! ~ The others joined in the laughter.  
  
~ Come, let us leave this place. It is too nice a day to be in here. ~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three walked down the street, looking at venders as though there  
  
were nothing wrong. As they joked, Crystal tended to listen, rather than talk.  
  
Finally, Diamond turned her, all traces of the laughter were replaced by concern.  
  
~ Something bothers you, Crystal-san. Is it about the mirrors? ~  
  
Crystal looked at her. ~ Yes, and no. I am trying to think whether or  
  
not we should lay ourselves in the mirrors or not. ~  
  
Diamond cocked her head to the side. ~ Why not? It would be quite an  
  
interesting experience for both sides, to fight with black mirrors larger then us  
  
flying though the battle field, picking up the fallen. ~  
  
Crystal smiled wryly. ~ Yes, but do you know how the safely summon  
  
and remove yourself from the mirrors without leaving your soul behind? Do you  
  
know how to retrieve your body, and still be able to enter it? ~  
  
Yura nodded her head. ~ Most of us have studied the ways of the past,  
  
just to keep the traditions alive, but not many of us have actually TRIED it. ~  
  
Crystal shook her head. ~ Then I doubt that we will be able to do it then. ~  
  
Diamond persisted. ~ Why not? With a little practice... ~  
  
Crystal shook her head. ~ If we DO mirror ourselves, then we'll need to  
  
begin practice today. I do not relish the idea though, of having the entire city  
  
training in one place. ~ She shrugged. ~ We could split them into several groups. ~  
  
The others nodded. ~ Well, let us go then, for we must start now. ~ The headed  
  
off, first gathering the better fighters that they were sure were going into war.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal stood in front of a group of about fifty, showing the incantations  
  
they were say before the war, and how they must react before they were taken  
  
into the shadow realm. After this group, she vowed to take a break. Teaching  
  
over 300 students in less then a day was truly taxing her.  
  
As she waved to the last student, Legolas stepped up to her.  
  
'What is the meaning of this? Why are you teaching them the  
  
summoning of the mirror?'  
  
Ignoring him, she walked off to get a drink. After she had drunken from  
  
the fountain, she looked him square in the eye. ~ You of all people should  
  
know what is happening, Legolas. ~ With that, she turned and left, leaving a  
  
frustrated Elf behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wasn't able to say half of what I wanted, so it looks like there might be more then  
  
20 chapters till the next 'Scroll.' IF I post the next part of the series, I'm guessing  
  
it'll be from 5 to 10 chapters, tops. I'm also guessing that to finish the story, there'll  
  
be at least a trilogy. I'm sorry it's so long. Knowing people, they'll get bored and  
  
not finish, but that's ok. I can always write it down, waiting till the time is right again. 


	18. Will I Get Her Back?

Hey ppl!  
  
^_^;;; Gomen, gomen! I left out some translations last time! Okay, in this particualar  
  
language, the translations depend on the situation, the age of the person they're refering  
  
to, and such. I wouldn't advise you to go look up the words.  
  
Toi khong co tin ong do- I don't trust that man  
  
Toi cung khong tin ong do- Neither do I.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas glared at Crystal. Why in the Seven Hells was she being so cold to him?  
  
It's not as if he did anything to her. *Except kill her, baka.* A nasty voice chided him.  
  
Hadn't he booted himself enough for it? What is it that she wanted from him?!  
  
Crystal turned to face him right after she opened the door. ~Would you truely like  
  
to know, Master Elf, what is going on, if it has not yet become apparent to you?~  
  
Legolas nodded, waiting for her to continue.  
  
~There is a war brewing, Master Elf. One that is amongst my kind. I would lend you  
  
the kind advice of not interfering. If you do not respect that, then I order you to remain out of  
  
something that concerns you not.~  
  
~Johto matae, Crystal.~  
  
She wheeled around, half out the door, glaring at him. ~Nadastae?!~  
  
He looked at her seriously. ~I...I had a vision, last night, Crystal. It causes me to fear  
  
for you. I would like to tell you about it, so as to warn...~  
  
She cut him off with one of her cold laughs. ~Why, Legolas Greenleaf, would you care  
  
of what happened to me? As a matter of fact, I recall you trying with all your power to diminish  
  
me. What changes that now? It is not as if we have made amends, correct?~  
  
~It is hard to make amends to one who you can not even have a decent conversation with.~  
  
~True, true. But, I'll have you know, it is very difficult in deed to make conversation with one  
  
whom betreyed your heart and trust, and then tried to kill you for no reason. It tends to leave quite  
  
a scare, mind you. Of course, you wouldn't know now, would you?~ she snapped.  
  
Legolas looked at the floor, blushing with shame and anger.  
  
She walked comepletely out of the room, and slammed the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haldir had been aimlessly wandering around, when he heard loud voices. Both of which he  
  
knew only too well. As he hid behind the corner, he saw a fuming Crystal striding over to him, he took  
  
a few steps back, and acted as is he were just walking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal was brooding, so she didn't see the unfortunate person until she collided with them. She,  
  
shook her head, trying to rid herself of the stars she was seeing. ~Sorry,~ she mumbled. The figure  
  
gave her a hand and pulled her up.  
  
~Tis alright, for you seem deep in thought.~  
  
She looked up at the person whom she ran into, amazed when she saw it was none other than  
  
Haldir. ~What are you doing, roaming around the City at night?~  
  
~I would ask you the same question, Crystal.~  
  
She glared at him. ~Being that I live here, I think I'd know what to do if something went wrong.~  
  
~What makes you say that something would happen to me?~  
  
She smiled, or at least, tried to smile. It looked more like a grimince. ~There is trouble brewing.  
  
Can you not feel it? The plants and animals are tensed, and the water and fire dance with anticipation.~  
  
Haldir, being as self-assured as he was, pulled her into his arms, and whispered in an almost  
  
husky whisper, ~Yes, I do. But I wish to see it in your eyes again.~  
  
She looked up at him. ~See WHAT in my eyes, pray tell?~  
  
He leaned near her ear. ~To see you disheveled. To see you showing emotion. Especially love.~  
  
Her eyes widened, and her lips slightly parted. She stood there, in a male's arms, and yet did not  
  
shove him away. Her mind screamed, *What's wrong with you, girl?! Shove him away!* Yet, her heart  
  
wished not to. She felt secure in his arms, though she did not love him. *Could it be that I am this  
  
desparate to feel loved again? To feel like I am being protected, not doing the protecting? Why don't  
  
I...* All thoughts were cut off as Haldir leaned down to kiss her. It was gentle and soothing, as if he  
  
were trying to banish her worries, and give her life again. Not the hot demanding kiss of lust or  
  
passion which she was used to from others while she was traveling. She closed her eyes and leaned  
  
into the kiss, much to the surprise of Haldir. But he was quick to regain his wit. He did not devour her lips  
  
as he had always longed, but instead, kept it at the pace it was. He somehow knew that she would fight if  
  
he put passion into it. *Of course I know she will! It WAS I who had her sealed. That fool Legolas  
  
actually BELIEVED it when I said she had tries to murder me whileI was looking over Rivendell!*  
  
Reluctantly, he pulled away from her honey tasting lips. Crystal stood in hos arms, as if in a daze. She  
  
shook her head, and realized where she was. she blushed and pulled away.  
  
~I...I'm sorry. I don;t know what came over me,~ she whispered.  
  
Haldir turned her face towards him. ~I know what is wrong Crystal. Your heart longs to love, and  
  
yet you deny it of what it needs. Are you afraid of something that has happened before?~  
  
Crystal looked at him, her eyes studying him. this time though, not with a cold heart. Could he be  
  
the kind person she had hoped to one day cross? The person whom she secretly longed to sweep her  
  
troubles away? Her eyes softened, and she leaned on him, placing her hand on his chest, and her head  
  
on his shoulder. Then she let loose the tears that had been threatening to fall the whole time. Haldir  
  
placed his arms around her, holding her close, as if to protect her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere deep in Crystal's heart, an anguished cry rang out, telling her this was wrong. She  
  
ignored it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This rose is our destiny, hikisakare This rose is our destiny, ripping us apart.  
  
Futari no te wa. Hanarete-itta. Our hands have been torn apart...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Likee? This song is not mine, but Utena's. Please review! 


End file.
